


Checkmate

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Echecs, M/M, Orgasme sans contact
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leurs parties d'échecs, ils les attendent, ils n'y couperaient pour rien au monde. Surtout Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oximore](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Oximore).



> Hello tout le monde,
> 
> Journée postage massif de minifics. La semaine dernière j'ai participé à un échange de fics sur Linjournal, je poste donc tout d'un coup. Pour celle-ci le kink/prompt était : Orgasme sans contact physique. J'avoue que ce couple s'est imposé tout de suite…
> 
> Enjoy

Le silence n'était troublé que par le craquement du feu dans la cheminée. Erik faisait doucement tourner le whisky dans son verre, confortablement enfoncé dans son fauteuil de cuir. La partie n'avait commencé que depuis quelques minutes et déjà ils étaient retombés dans ce confortable silence qu'ils appréciaient tant. Il prit une gorgée et reposa le verre en regardant Charles déplacer précautionneusement un pion.

Son regard avait survolé l'échiquier une seconde avant de retourner se planter dans les yeux de Charles, lui droit comme un i sur son fauteuil, une main reposée sur ses genoux et l'autre sur son verre. L'autre homme soutint son regard et un des coins de ses lèvres se releva un instant alors qu'il hochait la tête vers lui, lui signifiant que c'était à son tour de jouer.

Erik baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le jeu, ignorant le coup évident. Il connaissait Charles par cœur, et il savait qu'il tendait des pièges sous ses pieds qui se dénoueraient une dizaine de tours plus tard, quand il croirait avoir la partie en poche. Etudiant un moment le jeu, il reprit un verre d'alcool alors qu'un léger frisson parcourait sa nuque. Son cœur s'était accéléré, très légèrement, et il ne leva pas les yeux vers Charles. C'était un autre piège, il le savait parfaitement. Finalement sûr de lui, il leva un doigt et un des pions d'acier brossé se déplaça de lui-même sur la case qu'il souhaitait.

La partie s'étendit en longueur, comme souvent, et Erik en était à son troisième verre alors que l'issue du jeu était toujours aussi incertaine. Il n'avait pas bougé de sa position et avait toujours les yeux fixés dans ceux de Charles. Il essayait de ne rien faire passer dans son regard, il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir, mais il n'y pouvait rien, la tension montait dans son ventre, il avait l'impression que son sang était en feu, et chaque battement de cœur raidissant encore plus son membre brûlant. Il avait l'habitude que leurs parties tournent ainsi, et il devait dire qu'avec le temps, il n'avait presque plus besoin des petits assauts mentaux de Charles pour être moins à l'aise dans son pantalon.

Il n'était même plus sûr que Charles fût dans sa tête à ces moments-là, et qu'il appuyait sur ses récepteurs nerveux. Au début, bien sûr, ça avait été évident, mais maintenant, il ne savait pas si l'anticipation et le fait de fixer ce regard si calme et déterminé ne suffisait pas à l'envoyer par-dessus bord.

Pas qu'il lui demanderait, bien sûr, même si à cet instant, il avait l'impression de le sentir partout, le toucher, l'embrasser, il sentait en rêve ses mains sur lui, et il ne rêvait que de s'offrir totalement à ce plaisir. Mais il luttait, comme à chaque fois, se concentrait sur le jeu, pour jamais, jamais se laisser dominer dans la partie. La seule preuve de son émoi était la petite goutte de sueur qui perlait sur sa nuque, et sa respiration qui s'était faite un rien plus rapide, plus rauque. Il se retint juste à temps de se mordre la lèvre alors qu'en lui tout explosait, mais il finit par fermer les yeux, rompant le lien, quittant ce regard trop intense.

Il reprit une longue gorgée de Whisky en tentant de reprendre contenance, bougeant pour la première fois depuis le début de la partie, tentant de se remettre plus à l'aise dans son pantalon maintenant humide. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et termina son verre.

"Erik?"

Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa de nouveau le regard de Charles, maintenant clairement amusé, même si le sourire restait toujours ténu.

"C'est à toi de jouer."


End file.
